Vestiaire
by Vampirou
Summary: Un Os PWP sans prétention pour ma première publication, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Sciles. Lemon. C'est plutôt compliqué de résumer un OS donc : Lydia a toujours raison !


**Bonjour, Bonsoir, tout le monde,**

 **Je me lance enfin dans l'aventure .**

 **Voici un petit Os PWP sans prétention qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Teen Wolf et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Attention Lemon, vous êtes prévenu.**

 **Pairing : Sciles**

 **Bisous a tous, bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Plus personne n'était dans les vestiaires, seulement eux deux sous la douche, les mots tournaient dans sa tête.

\- Stiles ? Demanda Scott alors que son ami s'était rapproché de lui.  
\- Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Déglutit le latino.

À ces mots, notre jeune hyperactif ne se laissa pas prier, il s'approcha des lèvres tentatrices de son partenaire, lentement, pour ne pas le brusquer, pour lui permettre de s'enfuir. Sans réaction désapprobatrice, il s'avança au point de sceller leurs lèvres, d'abord chastement, puis en le reculant jusqu'à la paroi humide des douches collectives des vestiaires du lycée de Beacon Hills, il happa sa lippe plus ardemment. Scott qui était maintenant collé au mur laissa faire son meilleur ami sans vraiment participer, les bras ballants. Les mains de Stiles sur ses flancs glissèrent jusque sur ses hanches et lui provoquèrent un frisson qui lui fit entrouvrir la bouche, son partenaire en profita pour engouffrer sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Se fut le déclic qui permit au jeune loup garou de participer enfin au baiser langoureux. Le grognement de plaisir qu'il laissa échapper encouragea l'humain à continuer et à approfondir son baiser en penchant légèrement la tête sur la droite. Scott ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de ses mains et les colla d'avantage au carrelage.

Stiles était doué, très doué, et son corps était en parfait accord avec son cerveau en surchauffe, son érection naissante en était le témoin. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Stiles se rapprocher lorsque son sexe rencontra son homologue. Le métis se cambra et rejeta la tête en arrière, rompant le baiser, l'hyperactif en profita pour lécher la gorge offerte et remonter dans son cou pour aller mordiller son lobe. Scott était haletant, jamais il n'avait ressenti ces sensations, son corps était au bord de l'implosion. Stiles descendit sur la clavicule tout en léchant et mordillant la peau bronzée, de ses doigts, il caressa son ventre. Les yeux toujours fermés par le plaisir que lui prodiguait son meilleur ami, Scott ne vit pas Stiles s'agenouiller, c'est seulement quand il sentit les lèvres puis la langue sur son aine qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Haan !

L'arrière de son crâne heurta la paroi humide alors que Stiles le prenait violemment en bouche. D'une main sur l'arrière de la cuisse de Scott et l'autre massant scrupuleusement ses bourses, il entama de lent va et vient sur la hampe de son ami lui provoquant des gémissements dignes de films classés X. Les mains du loup qui étaient restées inoccupées jusqu'à maintenant allèrent agripper les cheveux de l'hyperactif dans une demande de "plus". L'humain ne se fit pas prier et engouffra le sexe durci en entier, un râle lui répondit. La jouissance de Scott n'était pas loin et Stiles s'activa dotant plus sur le membre de son ami, ses doigts anciennement sur ses bourses allèrent jouer avec le cercle de chaire, inconsciemment Scott poussa sur le doigt proche de son intimité. Stiles aspira une nouvelle fois le gland de son presque frère et introduisit son majeur d'un seul geste. Scott hurla de plaisir et se délivra dans la bouche son hyperactif qui avala la semence tout en retirant son doigt. Le métisse était pantelant, incapable de contenir le tremblement de ses jambes après cet orgasme foudroyant. Il se serait écroulé au sol si Stiles ne l'avait pas retenue et aidé à s'agenouiller. Encore dans les limbes post orgasme Scott releva les yeux dans ceux de Stiles pour y découvrir une étincelle qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée.

\- Ça va ? Demanda le jeune à la peau pâle.

Hochant la tête Scott s'avança jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètre du visage en face du sien, il se rapprocha encore et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Lèvres qui s'élargirent en un magnifique sourire. Front contre Front, la virilité de Stiles toujours érigé et celle de Scott qui reprenait de l'ardeur, le loup-garou effleura de nouveau les lèvres de son ami. Tel un prédateur, il le fit s'allonger à terre pour le dominer de son corps.

_ Scott tu... Tu n'es pas obligé... mhmm... Tu n'as pas a...  
_ Tais toi. Ordonna l'hyperactif.

Le métisse ancra son regard dilué par l'envie dans celui de Stiles, de ses lèvres, il traça un chemin de sa mâchoire à son téton, puis continua son exploration vers le Sud. De sa langue, il redessina les muscles fins du ventre de l'hyperactif. Sous ces caresses buccales Stiles se senti fondre comme neige au soleil, ses mains triturant les cheveux bruns.

_ Oh mon dieu, Scott !

Le loup-garou timidement pris le membre en bouche et s'évertua à refaire ce que son presque frère venait de lui faire. Lentement, il parcourra la longueur, suçota le gland, lécha la perle salée faisant gémir Stiles comme lui l'avait fait. Scott accentua son mouvement, alla de plus en plus vite et l'engouffra plus profondément dans sa gorge.

_ Scott si tu continue comme ça je vais... Voulut avertir Stiles.

Le métisse lâcha la verge de son ami et vint l'embrasser comme un damné. Stiles attrapa la main du loup et porta deux de ses doigts à sa bouche, une fois bien lubrifiés, il les porta à sa propre entrée sous l'œil captivé de Scott. Lorsque que le premier doigt du loup entra en lui, il se cambra et poussa le bassin d'avantage contre ce doigt si attendu. Tout en l'embrassant le loup prépara Stiles à l'accueillir en douceur puis introduisit un deuxième doigt qui fit crier Stiles de manière si indécente que Scott aurait pu venir de suite. Jugeant Stiles apte à le recevoir, il souleva son bassin et le pénétra du gland avec une lenteur dès plus frustrante pour l'hyperactif qui sentait le feu s'étendre au creux de ses reins.

_ Scottyyyy, geignit-il.

Et Scotty poussa jusqu'à la garde étouffant le cri de Stiles par un baiser. Après quelque minute pour s'habituer l'un à l'autre le loup-garou entama des va et vient rapides et parfois lents pour prolonger le plaisir. L'étroitesse de Stiles sur sa verge le faisait grogner tandis que l'humain haletait sous ses coups de boutoir. Le membre gorgé de Stiles suintait et était des plus douloureux, il se sentait venir, il l'empoigna pour masturber au même rythme, la main de Scott vint rejoindre la sienne et le rythme redoubla. Le plaisir était à son paroxysme, la délivrance arriva à une vitesse folle. Alors que Stiles hurlait sa jouissance entre leurs mains, Scott le remplissait de sa semence. Le loup s'effondra sur son meilleur ami en sueur et vider de toute énergie. L'humain embrassa sa tempe et l'enlaça de ses bras.

_ Merci Lydia... Murmura Stiles pour lui-même  
_ Quoi ?  
_ Rien je t'expliquerais plus tard, juste que Lydia avait raison.  
_ Mec Lydia a toujours raison. Clama Scott avec un sourire.  
_ Ouais. Souffla Stiles.

 _ ****_ _ **Quelques heures plutôt :**_

_ Avouez que quand vous êtes dans vos vestiaires vous vous matez tous. Proclama la rousse.  
_ Mais puisque je te dis que non, jamais ça nous est venu à l'esprit. Se défendit le jeune homme.  
_ Je suis sure que si, c'est obligé, c'est psychologique. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que de vous voir tout nu ne vous pousse pas à au moins comparer. Argumenta Lydia.

_ Tu vois je te l'avais dis !  
_ Merde tu fais chier Lydia, je vais penser qu'à ça maintenant ! Râla Stiles.  
_ A ça et à toi et Scott dans la douche nu, les muscles tendus après votre entrainement, cette..  
_ Lydia !  
_ Oui ? Papillonna-t-elle.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques.**

 **Bisous Bisous**

 **MAJ : 07/07/2017 Correction des fautes**


End file.
